


Need Your Advice, Mr. Holmes.

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advice, Feminine Sherlock, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sherlock, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Out of Character Sherlock, Secret Crush, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock gets an unexpected visit from his neighbor, Toya, from up the block, who needs some advice about some things he has been going through lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Toya stood in front of the door on Sherlock's porch. He was very nervous, looking down. Toya met Sherlock only a couple of days after he moved to town and since then, they have been in contact and hanging out with each other. Though, Toya had the feeling that he is the only person that Mr. Holmes ever sees or talks, after he has been noticing since becoming friends with him. No one ever comes to see him and Toya is the only person who he ever lets into his house. The only other person he can think of that he every a chat with is the Mailman but either that doesn't last long nor the mailman ever comes up to the door. Toya is curious about why but he does not want to start any thing. Plus, at the moment, that is the least of his worries and/or concern. Also, it really was not any of his business.

“I hope I did not interrupt Sherlock or any thing but I have no one else to talk to at this point.” Toya though to himself, feeling like there was a battle of butterflies in his stomach. Secretly, Toya has had a crush on Mr. Holmes and that is why he has been so nervous around Sherlock lately. Though...there is a bit of an age difference between them. Toya is younger than Sherlock. Toya is legal but still not old enough to drink yet. Plus, Sherlock and him have form a special bond since they have met but Toya hoped that one day...they could be more than friends. Suddenly, the front opened and Toya looked up, blushing. There stood Sherlock and all he could do was look at his crush. He finally got the courage to finally say something a few seconds later.

“Hey, Sherlock. ...I hope I am not catching you at a bad time or any thing but I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time. To be honest, I really need to talk to someone but I have no one else to talk to.” Toya said. Sherlock smiled at Toya.

“Oh, honey, you know I always can make time for you. Plus, I am not doing any thing right now. Come on in.” Sherlock said then moved away from the door so Toya could come in. When Toya stepped into Sherlock's home, Sherlock shut the door and they headed towards the living room. Toya loved Sherlock's house and home decor but loved Sherlock way more. Toya sat on the couch and Sherlock pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down in it.

“So, what is it that you need help with? Or is more of needing advice?” Sherlock asked. Toya gulped.

“A bit of both.” Toya replied. He was cared of asking Sherlock. He was more worried about his emotions. Sherlock is not the emotional type...as far Toya has seen whenever he has hung out with him. As Sherlock reached over for something, he heard a sniffle. He looked up at Toya, who was about to cry.

“Toya?” Sherlock asked. Toya looked up at Toya, who had tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to start crying.” Toya said through a couple of sniffles. Sherlock grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table and handed it to Toya.

“Do not apologize. Something must be hurting you that much that it makes you cry. I am here and all ears.” Sherlock told him.

“True and thank you..” Toya piped up as he gently took the tissue from Sherlock hands and wiped his eyes. Sherlock nodded and grabbed the box of tissues and handed to Toya then said back in his chair. Toya calmed down.

“Now, tell me what has been on your mind, sweetheart.” Sherlock said. Toya leaned back on the couch and sighed.

“I have a friend online and I have noticed that he has been acting strange lately. I decided to check up on him earlier. I sent him a message and he got all defensive. I apologized but I was not what I did exactly. After that, he started talking gibberish to the point it was hurtful and mean. He was good friend to me until recently. I am not sure what happened to cause this. Not sure if I am even worth being friends with to any one. Feel like complete shit, to be honest. I have tried every thing to be a good friend and person to him but now he said he hates me and will not even tell me what I exactly did, though, I am not sure what it is that I did, if I did something to cause it. Then, I found out from someone else that he is fake, a user and a bully. ...Just not sure how to get over it.” Toya explained to Sherlock.

“Oh, forget him. He's an idiot. He is not worth your time or stress, hon. You are a good friend and if he does not think that, that's his problem and foolishness, not yours'. Do not take his stupidity and ignorance to heart or seriously.” Sherlock said to him. Toya started to feel better.

“Do you think I am good friend?” Toya asked.

“Yes, I do and not only that..but I think you are a good person, too.” Sherlock answered. Toya sighed. Toya's self esteems issues started to kick in. Sherlock got up from his chair and sat next to Toya on the couch. He wrapped his arm around him and held him close, trying to comfort him. Toya blushed. He looked up at Sherlock, who was smiling at him. Sherlock's smile can make a cloudy day seem sunny in Toya's eyes.

“Toya, please never feel like you aren't good enough. You _are_ a good person with a big heart. I know, it is not easy and there are people out there who do think the same way as I do about you. I am glad that you are my friend and that I have you in my life.” Sherlock said to him. Toya internally sighed to himself.

“I wish you knew the way that I truly feel about you, Sherlock.” Toya thought, having the urge to kiss Sherlock's lips so badly. Sherlock suddenly leaned forward with both arms wrapped around Toya and hugged him.

“Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to or just want to come over and hang out, I am here because that is not only what friends are for but..I also really like you. I am not a very social or people person but for you, I will do any thing. I like you the way you are.” Sherlock whispered into his ear. Toya hugged him back, stilling tearing up a bit. He wanted to cry again but not because of Sherlock's acceptance but because...he wished that Sherlock felt the same way he does about him. Knowing that Sherlock may not feel that way about him was killing him a bit but he was not going to ruin their friendship over it. Both of them let go of each other and looked at each other, smiling.

“Thanks, Sherlock. I feel a whole lot better know about this and you are right. I know that I am not always going to feel like that about myself but it is good to know that I have someone here for me and accepts me for who I am. That means a lot to me.” Toya said.

You're welcome.” Sherlock said. Toya stayed for a little but more before finally heading home. Sherlock stood at the front door with opened after him and Toya said goodbye, making sure he made it home safe.

“Toya...” Sherlock suddenly piped. Toya stopped and looked at Sherlock. Toya noticed something but doesn't think Sherlock noticed what he was doing. Sherlock was doing something for the first time in front of Toya that he has done yet. Sherlock Holmes was _blushing_.

“By the way, I did mean everything I told you and if you do want to come over, just let me know. I like it when you come visit me and I hope it can happen more often. I rarely have any one over.” Sherlock told him. Toya smiled and nodded his head.

“Of course. I would love to come see you more. Looking forward to it.” Toya said. Sherlock smiled back. Toya looked him for a couple of more seconds before finally turning around and officially heading home.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
